Naruto Shippuuden 3: Through The Looking Glass
by rylansato
Summary: After a routine mission, Satori, Hanako and Junshin return to find Konoha in ruins.
1. Konoha In Ruins

Naruto: Through the Looking Glass

Satori, Hanako and Junshin all walked down a dirt road on their way back to Konoha from a mission to the Sun Country. They were only a few miles away from the gates.

"You know who I haven't seen in awhile?" Satori asked.

"Who's that?" Junshin asked.

"Naruto." Satori replied.

"As a matter of fact you're right." Hanako said.

"It seems like ever since he came back with Jiraiya, he's been going on more missions than we have and his have been a lot more interesting. He comes back, then he leaves to go rescue Gaara, comes back, then goes after that bastard Sasuke, comes back, does some training for his new technique, then goes to help Shikamaru's team to fight those two bastard Akatsuki members, comes back, heals for a bit due to his new technique having unexpected side effects and now his team and Hinata's team have gone after Uchiha Itachi. That kid is going to get burned out one of these days." Satori said.

"So why do you not like Sasuke other than him being a traitor?" Junshin asked.

"Well, a few years ago when he defected. He left the village with a group known as the Sound Four. While they were transporting him back to Orochimaru they encountered Raido and my father. Those Sound bastards almost killed Raido and my father. If Shizune and Tatami Iwashi hadn't been there they would've died. So thanks to that bastard, my father almost died. That's why I don't like him."

"I see." Junshin said. "So is Tenten seeing any…?"

"Stay away from my sister." Satori cut in.

Hanako laughed. "Satori is a bit protective of his sister."

"I see that." Junshin said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Hanako and Junshin stopped when they saw Satori's hand somewhat outstretched. They looked up ahead to see what Satori was worried about. There was a wall of fog in front of them.

"It's fog, so what." Hanako said.

"Yeah but it hasn't been humid at all today. Nor has it been raining nor is it after sunset."

"What does that have to do with it?" Hanako asked.

"Fog forms when water vapor in the air at the surface begins to condense into liquid water. Fog normally occurs at a relative humidity of 100. Some fog forms after sunset because of the cooling land." Satori said.

"So what do you want us to do, Mr. Dictionary?" Hanako asked.

"I'm not sensing any of those fog breathing Mist Ninjas so I guess we'll be alright but stay cautious." Satori warned.

The three Chuunins cautiously stepped through the fog. The fog was only a few feet thick and they passed through it without any problem.

"There's nothing abnormal about that fog." Junshin said.

"Yeah but something isn't right." Satori said. "I'll feel better once we get back home."

The three of them continued walking and saw that the Konoha gates were in sight. Satori noticed there was something odd about the gates. Then he realized that the odd thing about them was that they were closed. The gates were never closed only during times of war were they closed and to Satori's knowledge they weren't at war with anyone.

"Hold up, you two. Something isn't right."

"What now." Junshin asked.

"The gates are closed, don't you find that odd?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah that is odd."

The three of them crept closer to the gates.

"Well, I guess we're going up." Satori said.

He and his team began to walk up the wall. When they reached the top of the wall they saw something they didn't expect to ever see; Konoha in ruins.


	2. Investigations Of A Ruined Village

"What has happened? We've only been gone a week." Junshin said.

"I don't know. Let's get down there and check it out." Satori said.

The three of them leapt down from the wall and went to investigate the ruins. They all snuck around the deserted, run down village.

"It looks as if this place has been like this for years." Satori said.

'That doesn't make any sense." Hanako said.

"Well, look at the Hokage Monument. It's completely destroyed. We need to get to the Hokage building and see what is going on?" Satori said.

The three ninjas cautiously crept through the run down village. Satori led the way with Hanako in the middle and Junshin bringing up the rear. The village looked completely deserted with no signs of life. They turned the corner to the street where the Hokage Building was and to their surprise the building wasn't there. It was completely destroyed.

"What is going on?" Junshin asked.

"Let's investigate, further." Satori said. "I have a theory but we'll need to get to the arena."

The other two nodded and they left the remains of the Hokage Building and went to the arena. Shortly later they arrived where the arena once stood. Ruins were all that was left of the arena. Of course that was all that was left of the village. Many of the structures looked hollowed out and others were leveled.

"I do not like the looks of this." Hanako said.

The three of them walked through the hollow doors of the arena. The three members of Team 4 carefully stepped through the ruins trying not to draw attention to themselves. Satori noticed spots on the concrete that were darker than normal.

"Looks like there was a battle here. I'm assuming that is blood on the concrete." Satori said.

Junshin and Hanako both looked to the spots.

Satori knelt down to examin the dark spots. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that these are blood stains."

"They look as if it's been there awhile." Satori said.

"How long?" Junshin asked.

"My guess would be a few years."

"Few years?"

"Yeah, given the last battle that was here would be the Chuunin Exam when the Third Hokage died."

"I have a theory but we'll have to go to the Memorial Stone to test this theory."

The three of them ran off to the Hero's Memorial Stone. A short time later they arrived to the stone and to their surprise the stone wasn't the only memorial there. There were hundreds of tombstones. The three Chuunins eyes were wide with shock. Satori looked down to the first row of tombstones. Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Atsui Rikku, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Yaiba, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba then Satori's eyes widened even more when he saw the next tombstone; Shiranui Tenten. Satori gripped his fists.

"Everybody is dead." He said.

At that moment a kunai flew by Hanako's face. They turned around to see about 20 Sound ninjas standing behind them.

"Looks like we've got company." Junshin said.


	3. Fighting off Sound Ninjas

The three positioned themselves into their battle ready stances.

"Let's take these punks." Satori said. "Spread out."

The three Chuunins spread out from the other and made fighting room for themselves. The Sound Ninjas broke off into groups and charged at each of the Leaf Ninjas. Satori pulled out a small handheld cylinder. He held the silver cylinder in an outstretched hand and the cylinder grew into a staff. He spun the staff above his head and then stood battle ready. The Sound Ninjas charged in and Satori swung his staff around, hitting the on coming ninjas. Junshin molded one of his bracelets into a kunai. He jumped into the air and threw it at a random ninja. The kunai stuck into the ninja's chest. He landed, then spun around and kicked a ninja that was trying to sneak up behind him. Hanako flip kicked the ninja in front of her. Another grabbed her by wrapping his arms around her but she retaliated with a head butt. The ninja stumbled back holding his nose. Hanako pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at her attacker. They were holding their own against the Sound ninjas for awhile but then the three Leaf Chuunins were overwhelmed. Two Sound ninjas jumped on Hanako, Satori was disarmed and Junshin was kicked from behind. Then the leader of the Sound Ninjas stepped forward awhile the three sixteen year old Chuunins were held down.

"Orochimaru-sama will be pleased to hear that we have killed three more Leaf brats." He said. "Prepare to execute these three."

Hanako's eyes widened. Then out of nowhere the leader was hit with a kunai in the forehead. The leader fell over dead. The other Sound ninja's looked around to see where it came from. Hanako, Junshin and Satori used their confusion to advantage by getting free and fighting off the remaining ninjas. Then another kunai flew in and stuck into the back of a random Sound ninja. Attached to the kunai was a piece of paper that started to glow.

"Explosive note." Junshin said.

Satori, Hanako and Junshin leapt backwards, out of the explosion's range. The Sound ninjas attempted to get out of the way but the tag exploded engulfing the Sound ninjas. Hanako, Junshin and Satori shielded themselves from it. Then once it was over, the three stood up.

"I wonder where that kunai came from." Hanako said.

Then three more ninjas appeared in front of them. The three Leaf Chuunins stood attack ready but then lowered their defenses after realizing who it was. One had long brown hair with his head protector over his forehead. Another wore his head protector around his left arm and had semi long hair that was tied back and the other had his head protector around his head but wore sunglasses and his coat came up covering most of his face. It was Neji, Shikamaru and Shino.


	4. Explanations

"What is going on here?" Satori asked.

"That's my line. You and Hanako are supposed to be dead and I don't even know who that guy is." Neji said while pointing at Junshin.

"Dead? What do you mean?" Hanako asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Shikamaru asked.

The three Chuunins shook their heads. Shikamaru sighed.

"This all started years ago during the Chuunin Exam where the Third died." Neji said. "After the Third was killed, Orochimaru took over and destroyed the village. The arena was a massacre itself. Everybody was still asleep with that Genjutsu and the Sound ninjas had no trouble killing everybody there. Even the kids in the caves didn't survive. The Jonins tried to take on Orochimaru themselves but were all killed. Even the civilians were slaughtered. There were not many survivors. It was us three, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Unfortunately, it's only us three now. Naruto left with Jiraiya, Sasuke joined Orochimaru and Sakura left the village. It's unknown where she is now. The once mighty Leaf Village now stands in ruins."

Satori thought for a moment. "Something is different. The Third fought and died against Orochimaru, which that much is true but what could've been different."

Neji, Shikamaru and Shino looked at him with confused faces.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"It would appear that the three of us have passed through some sort of gateway that leads from one universe to another. In this case, this universe is when Orochimaru had beaten the Third and took over Konoha. But according to our history, the Third did die against Orochimaru but he used the Shiki Fūjin and took away his arms. With that Orochimaru wasn't able to do anymore jutsus. What the hell was the difference?" Satori said thinking more.

"How did the Third die here?" Hanako asked.

"Orochimaru beheaded him after his battle with the other three Hokages."

"Three?" Satori asked.

"Yeah, Orochimaru summoned the dead bodies of the three other Hokages."

"There's the difference. In our universe, I read an ANBU report of the incident and the Third stopped the third coffin from rising and only battled the First and Second Hokages. The Third battling the Fourth made the difference in universes. It makes sense now."

"Is that how you know so much, Satori? By sneaking into the records hall reading ANBU reports?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Satori said with a smile.

"The question is how we get back." Junshin asked.

"That and how do we beat Orochimaru in this universe."

"What are you talking about? We need to get back to our universe." Hanako said.

"But not before helping them first." Satori shot back.

"These guys need all the help they can get. Even if that means that we are to be here forever. We were brought here for a reason and I believe that reason was to help them."

Junshin and Hanako looked to one another then back to Satori.

"How can we help?"


	5. Leaving Konoha

Orochimaru sat in his throne. His new plan was to get rid of his old affiliation; the Akatsuki. He sat there with a grin on his face coming up with different plots to rid himself of them. Konoha was out of the way and nothing was going to stop him. Kabuto walked into the room.

"Orochimaru-sama, another team has failed to report in." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru slammed a fist down on the arm of his throne.

"Activate the Sound 5. I want them to take care of the remaining rodents in Konoha."

"Orochimaru-sama do you think that's a good idea for just a few minor ninjas?" Kabuto asked.

"Are you defying me?" Orochimaru asked while he activated the Sharingan.

Kabuto stepped back. "No. Of course not, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good. Now send the Sound 5."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said with a bow.

Satori, Junshin and Hanako sat with Neji, Shikamaru and Shino in the caves in the old Hokage Monument.

"I believe that if we can get Tsunade here then we will be able to defeat Orochimaru." Satori said.

"What makes you say that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, in our universe, Naruto and Jiraiya found Tsunade and she defeated Orochimaru. She is now our current Hokage." Satori concluded.

"Where do we start looking?" Neji asked.

"That's the only problem." Satori said. "We should leave Konoha and go looking for her. There is nothing here but broken memories."

"Satori-san has a point." Shino said. "Konoha is dead and we are the only ones left and we won't stand a chance unless we get this Tsunade."

Shikamaru and Neji thought for a moment, looked at each other then to the others and nodded in agreement.

"We leave immediately." Neji said.


	6. Enter The Sound Five

Hours later, they had already departed from their destroyed home and now were on their way to find the Sannin known as Tsunade. They moved quickly by ground instead of leaping through trees. The air was cool and comfortable. There was an overcast sky and looked as if it would rain. It seemed as if it did nothing but look that way since the events of the Chuunin Exam. They reached a river.

"Alright, let's rest here for a bit." Satori said. "We should also fill up the canteens."

The group walked to the river's edge and dunked their canteens. They then walked back up to the road, stood off the side and rested.

"I don't know what this girl even looks like." Shikamaru said.

"Well she's in her fifties but look like she's in her twenties because of jutsu she uses. She should have a partner named Shizune with her." Satori said.

"She has inhuman strength and amazing chakra control." Hanako said.

"Yeah don't tick her off. She'll beat you into a pulp with just a finger." Junshin said.

Neji smirked like he didn't believe them. At that moment all of their attention went to the road.

"Someone is near." Shino said.

"Neji." Satori said.

"Right." Neji replied as he lowered his head then raised again. "Byakugan."

He scanned the area and looked around. His head stopped moving toward the right of the group.

"There are five of them. They know we're here." Neji said.

"Can you tell if they're friendly?" Satori asked.

"They are not." He replied.

"Looks like we've got another battle on our hands." Junshin said.

The group leapt out of the bushes and went to face their opponents. Their opponents were standing in the road waiting for them. Satori's eyes widened. Even though he never fought them he knew who they were. It was the Sound Five.


	7. Neji vs Jirobo

The Leaf group stood staring at the Sound intruders. They readied themselves for any movement the Sound Five were going to make.

"Who the hell are you?" Neji asked.

"Doesn't matter, you bitch. We're going to kill you." Tayuya said.

"They're the Sound Five." Satori said. "They're henchmen of Orochimaru. They all have Cursed Seals. Four of them have the Cursed Seal of Heaven. The white long haired guy has the Cursed Seal of Earth and has a blood line limit of using his own bones as weapons. The girl uses Genjutsu with her flute; the guy with two heads can separate and attach themselves to a person. The fat one has strength, and the one with six arms uses spiders."

The Sound Five stood there shocked that someone knew that much about them.

"It doesn't matter how much you know about us, I'll shove that toothpick down your throat." Sakon said.

"IT'S NOT A TOOTHPICK!" Satori shouted.

At that moment, the Sound Five charged at the Leaf ninjas. Sakon threw a kunai and Satori, who aimed his senbon and spit it at the kunai. The senbon deflected the kunai and sent both objects into different directions. All of the ninjas separated to face separate opponents. Neji faced Jirobo.

"You look like something I can eat." Jirobo said.

Neji smirked.

"Doton: Doryū Dango." (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)

Jirobo shoved his hands into the ground and pulled out a large chunk of dirt and threw it at Neji. Neji spun around doing his ultimate defense.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten." (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)

Neji deflected the boulder and sent it back towards Jirobo. Jirobo punched the boulder spliting it into multiple pieces. Jirobo looked at Neji intently. Then his cursed seal spread across Jirobo's face and all over his body. Neji knew that couldn't be good. He lowered himself with his arms outstretched.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō." (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)

Neji ran at Jirobo and with the tips of his hands he punched and closed of chakra points.

"Two strikes. Four strikes. Eight strikes. Sixteen strikes. Thirty-two strikes. Sixty-four strikes."

Jirobo was thrown backwards and he landed on his back.

"You shouldn't be able to get up now." Neji said.

With that said, Jirobo began moving and stood up. Neji was surprised but not all that surprised because Naruto stood up against it in the Chuunin Exam. Jirobo began to activate the second level of his Cursed Seal. The seal began to cover his entire body.

"This isn't good." Neji said. "I need to do something fast."

Neji lowered himself into the same position as before.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō" (Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)

He sprinted toward Jirobo, who wasn't finished transforming into his second level. He again used the tips of his fingers and hit chakra holes.

"Two strikes. Four strikes. Eight strikes. Sixteen strikes. Thirty-two strikes. Sixty-four strikes. One Hundred twenty-eight strikes."

Jirobo was again thrown back. He hit the trunk of a tree. He had the look of pain across his face as the Cursed Seal retracted.

"That was easy."

Elsewhere, Shino was up against Kidomaru.


	8. Acoustic Nuisances

Elsewhere, Shino was up against Kidomaru. Kidomaru looked down upon Shino.

"You're a trash character." Kidomaru said.

Shino didn't respond. Kidomaru was getting ticked at how calm Shino seemed. Kidomaru began to move his mouth as if he was chewing something. Then he spit out a gold kunai at Shino. The kunai struck Shino in the chest. Kidomaru's smirk didn't last long when he realized that his opponent and turned into a group of bugs. Shino appeared behind Kidomaru and attempted to stab him with a kunai but Kidomaru leapt out of the way. In the air, he spit out a web at Shino. Shino held up his arms to block but the web latched onto him. Kidomaru pulled the web causing Shino to fly up into the air. He threw Shino into a tree. Shino hit the tree hard and looked as if the impact had knocked him out. Kidomaru began to form another kunai. As his attention was on making the kunai, he wasn't paying any attention to Shino who was reaching into his leg pouch. Kidomaru was about to spit the kunai but to his surprise a shuriken was headed straight for him. He moved his head back to avoid the shuriken but the shuriken ricocheted off of the kunai hanging out of his mouth and grazed his left eye. Now, Kidomaru couldn't see out of his left eye.

"God damn it. That hurt."

Kidomaru began to activate his Cursed Seal. The seal spread over his body, but he wasn't done there. Because of the blindness in one eye he had to activate the second level and open his third eye. Now, in his second stage form he was about to kill Shino but to his surprise Shino was gone. He looked around and found Shino hundreds of yards away. Kidomaru leapt out into a tree and silently followed his opponent. He lined himself up with Shino who was still running. Kidomaru created a bow and arrow and took aim at Shino. He then fired the bow and the arrow was streaming towards Shino. The arrow pierced through Shino's heart. Kidomaru smiled.

"Sniped." Kidomaru said.

Kidomaru's smile faded when he saw Shino separate into many tiny bugs.

"Camping Fuck Tard." A voice said from above.

Kidomaru looked up to see Shino with a kunai clenched in both hands raised above his head. Shino shoved the kunai into Kidomaru's third eye. Kidomaru fell out of the tree and onto the ground below.

"How…did you know…where I was?" Kidomaru asked.

"While you were transforming I placed a female bug on you that sends out a scent that is detectible by the male of the same species. That is how I found you." Shino replied.

Kidomaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his form returned back to his original form.

Meanwhile, Satori and Hanako were facing Sakon and Ukon who had separated into their separate bodies. Satori had his two sai drawn and had already replaced his senbon with another.

"Careful, Hanako. They can attach themselves to people like parasites." Satori said.

"You hear that, Ukon? He called us parasites." Sakon said.

"I heard. I say we beat them into mulch." Ukon said.

The two of them already began to activate the second stages of their cursed seals. The two brothers charged at the two Leaf Chuunins. Satori blocked Ukon's kunai with his sai. He then kicked Ukon in the chest and flipped backwards. Hanako clapped her hands together sending out a wave of chakra, knocking Sakon backwards. Satori and Hanako stood side by side. Then they took off running towards them. Sakon threw a kunai a few feet in front of their opponents. Attached to the kunai was an explosive note. As soon as it hit the ground, the note caught fire and exploded. The shockwave sent Satori and Hanako backwards. Satori landed on his back.

"Damn it. That was inconvenient." He said.

Then something loomed over him. He looked up and saw a figure standing over him. At first he thought it was either Hanako or one of the brothers but then he realized what the figure was wearing. The figure was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and a straw hat with white strips attached to it. It was an Akatsuki member.


	9. Shikamaru and Deidara vs Kimimaru

Satori looked closer and saw pink hair. His eyes widened. Satori shot to his feet and faced the Akatsuki member. He could see sea green eyes under the shadow of the straw hat.

"Show me your face." Satori said.

The Akatsuki member took off the hat and revealed their face. It was Sakura.

Shikamaru faced off against Kimimaru. Shikamaru put his hands into the rat seal and sent his shadow towards Kimimaru. Kimimaru saw it coming and leapt out of the way. He then noticed the shadow was still heading towards him. He continued to dodge the shadow. With the sun out and plenty of trees Shikamaru had more than enough shadow to work with. Kimimaru landed in a sunny spot where he would see the shadow coming. Shikamaru lowered his hands. Kimimaru figured he wouldn't be able to get close to Shikamaru with him using his shadow. He decided he shouldn't fool around. He was going to activate his Cursed Seal. The seal began to spread all over his body and a tail formed. His skin turned a dark brown. Shikamaru did the rat hand seal and shot his shadow at Kimimaru. Kimimaru didn't notice the shadow and he was captured by it. He couldn't move.

"Kage Mane no jutsu successful." Shikamaru said.

Every move that Shikamaru did, Kimimaru mimicked.

"Now it's time for my Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu."

A hand formed at the base of the shadow and began to entwine around Kimimaru's body. The hand reached Kimimaru's neck and the fingers wrapped around it. The hand squeezed and made a loud crack. Kimimaru's head fell limp. Shikamaru retracted his shadow. He had thought he won but then noticed that Kimimaru was still standing. Then his head raised and his eyes looked straight at Shikamaru. Shikamaru stepped back in shock. Kimimaru lowered his body and bones began to form around his left arm.

"This is the thickest bone in my body." Kimimaru said.

He began to run towards Shikmaru. Then out of nowhere something latched onto Kimimaru's face and exploded. Kimimaru stumbled backwards holding his face.

"What the…?"

A person appeared beside Shikamaru. He looked over and saw an Akatsuki member. The Akatsuki member took off their hat, revealing a blonde haired former Rock Ninja. It was Deidara.

Kimimaru recovered from the blast and looked at the newest arrival.

"Another target." Kimimaru said to himself.

Deidara reached into his two pouches and the mouths on his hands ate some clay out of the pouch. Deidara needed time to prepare the clay. Kimimaru wasn't going to allow it. He charged towards the two ninjas. Shikamaru stepped in and formed the rat hand seal. His shadow shot out and headed towards Kimimaru. Kimimaru leapt out of the way and tried to avoid the shadow. This allowed Deidara the time to finish his attack. Deidara held out his hand and a piece of clay sat on his hand. He closed his hand and he used his chakra to form the piece of clay into a hawk. He did a series of hand seals. Dog, Ram.

The miniature hawk turned into a full sized one. The hawk took to the air out of sight. Kimimaru continued to get closer still dodging Shikamaru's shadow. Kimimaru appeared right in front of Shikamaru and Deidara and was about to stab them with his arm. Then, Kimimaru felt something grab a hold onto his back. He turned around to see Deidara's hawk had latched itself onto him. He tried to reach behind him but he could reach it. Deidara held up his right hand with his index and middle fingers extended.

"KATSU!" Deidara said.

The hawk glowed brightly then exploded.


	10. Dropping the Bomb

Sakura stood next to Hanako and Satori. The two stared at Sakura with flat disbelief.

"Sakura, how could you join the Akatsuki?" Satori asked.

"I didn't want to die. There were no allies to Konoha they had all joined with Orochimaru once Konoha was destoryed."

"But the Akatsuki want the Bijuu. And Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox." Satori said.

Both Hanako and Sakura looked at Satori in shock. Satori just realized that he let out the big secret.

"Actually, the Akatsuki aren't after the Bijuu anymore. Orochimaru knew of this since he was a member and he killed three of the Jinchuuriki." Sakura said.

"HEY!" Sakon shouted. "We're still standing here."

Satori and Hanako turned around to face the two brothers. Before they could react Sakura sprinted past them. Sakura flipped over the two brothers and pulled out a kunai. She spun around and stabbed Ukon in the back of the neck with it. She then kicked Sakon across the face. Sakon flipped onto his back. Sakura threw two kunai that stuck through Sakon's wrist, pinning them to the ground. Sakura slammed her foot down on his neck, breaking it. Ukon grabbed a hold of Sakura's collar. He pulled on the collar but all he got was the cloak. She had slipped the cloak off when he pulled on it. She stood there wearing knee high black boots, fish net arm sleeves, a red tight halter top with black border and a tight black skirt. Ukon threw the cloak to the ground. Sakura stared down Ukon. Ukon was shocked at the at the speed of Sakura's hand seals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Pig, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

She lifted her right hand, arched her index finger and shot a huge fireball. Ukon was engulfed in the flame. His charred body fell to the ground. Satori and Hanako stood there astonished at this world's Sakura. She walked over and grabbed her cloak and put it on.

"I've learned a few things from Itachi, since I'm in the same group." Sakura said.

"Fair enough." Satori said.

"Especially since I'm carrying his child." Sakura concluded.

Satori's and Hanako's mouths dropped.


	11. Tayuya's Last Symphony

Junshin stood face to face with Tayuya. She had already activated the level one Cursed Seal.

"That's a nice tattoo there, babe." Junshin said.

"Quit sayin' stupid shit." Tayuya shot back.

"Ooh mouthy." Junshin said with a smile.

"I'm going to rip your jaw off." Tayuya said.

Tayuya leapt towards her opponent. She pulled out a kunai and threw it. Junshin raised his arm and slid his arm over his metal bracelets. The bracelets were turned into a shield and he deflected the kunai. Tayuya landed a few feet away. She pulled out something from behind her back. It was a flute. She spun it in her right hand. She then activated the first stage of her Cursed Seal. The sharp edged lines spread across her body. Junshin raised an eyebrow. He had seen this before but he couldn't place it. At that moment Tayuya slammed her hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."

In a cloud of smoke three beings appeared behind Tayuya. She gazed at Junshin and smiled.

"You're now going to die, bitch."

"_This could be trouble."_ Junshin thought to himself.

Tayuya put the flute to her mouth and began to play. The three beings behind her charged towards Junshin. Junshin leapt out of the path Tayuya's summonings. Junshin saw a clear path at Tayuya. He charged towards her. She saw him coming and continued to play. The three beings responded to her. Junshin reached out to Tayuya but she leapt back. All he was able to do was touch her flute. Junshin looked back and saw the three beings practically on top of him. He leapt in the air to avoid the attack. Tayuya grinned and went to play her flute but when she went to play she noticed three of the holes were no longer there. Her eyes went wide.

"_What happened?"_ She thought.

Then she remembered when Junshin had touched her flute.

"Something wrong with your flute?" Junshin asked.

"You bitch. You ruined my flute."

"I'll ruin your face." Junshin said.

Tayuya couldn't control the three beings she summoned. They just stood there waiting to be controlled. She narrowed her glare at Junshin. Tayuya leapt at Junshin. Junshin didn't move until the last second. He spun out of the way and threw a shuriken at her. She blocked the shuriken with her flute. As soon as Junshin's feet touched the ground he leapt back at Tayuya. He made a kunai out of his bracelets. He thrust it at Tayuya but she blocked it with her flute. Junshin saw an opening and took it. He grabbed the flute and held his hand there for as long as he could. Tayuya pulled her flute away and leapt backwards. The two of them stood there staring at one another. Tayuya then pulled out a kunai. She flipped it around in her hand and jammed it into the flute. In particular the spots where the holes use to be. She carved three holes into it. Then she raised the flute to her mouth. Then without warning the flute exploded and sent shrapnel into her face. Tayuya fell onto her back. The three beings disappeared in a puff of smoke. Junshin walked over and saw the destroyed face of Tayuya.

"Score one for me." Junshin said.

The group teamed back up with one another with two extra people. The others were shocked to see Sakura had joined the Akatsuki. Junshin looked past Sakura and saw the other Akatsuki member; Deidara. Junshin was surprised to see Deidara as well as Deidara was surprised to see Junshin. But before anyone could say anything an explosion erupted near them. The eight of them shielded themselves from the debris. As soon as the smoke cleared they saw the two people they least wanted to see; Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"I'm going to kill you all." Orochimaru said.


	12. More Surprises

"Time for the big show now." Satori said drawing his two sai from their holdsters.

"We can take 'em." Junshin said.

"That is Orochimaru." Hanako said. "He's one of the Ledgendary Sannin. He's on the same level as Tsunade and Jiraiya."

"That's alright. We can still take 'em." Junshin said.

Orochimaru bit the tip of his thumb and rubbed blood on his left forearm. Then did a series of handseals. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

He slammed his hand on the ground and in a puff of smoke a giant purple snake with Orochimaru and Kabuto standing on its head.

"Do you still think we can take 'em?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course." Satori said taking one of his gloves off.

"What are you doing?" Junshin said.

"I forgot, this is the first time, you've seen me do this." Satori said. "Check this out."

He bit the tip of his thumb and did a series of handseals. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. He slammed his hand on the ground and in an explosion of smoke a giant black cat appeared with Satori standing on its head. Satori replaced the glove on his right hand. Junshin looked up in shock.

"You called, boss?"

"I need you to take out that snake, Sorasumaru." Satori said.

"Which one?" Sorasumaru asked.

"Both of them is fine." Satori said.

"I haven't seen you before." Orochimaru said.

"Not see again either cause I'll tear you to pieces." Satori snapped.

"Where are my hundred sacrifices?" Manda asked.

"You'll get them when we're done here." Orochimaru said.

"I'll take care of them down there." Kabuto said pointing to the opposition.

"Fine." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto leapt off of Manda and landed in front of five Leaf Ninjas and two Akatsuki members. Kabuto felt confident he could take most of them down but one thing was certain and that was he would go down too. Orochimaru noticed this as well. He leapt off of Manda and landed a few feet behind Kabuto. He did more handseals. Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon. He then slammed his hands together.

"Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei." (Summoning, Reincarnation to the Impure World)

A hole appeared in front of Orochimaru.

"First." He said as a coffin rose out of the hole.

Another hole appeared and another coffin rose from the ground.

"Second."

A hole appeared and another coffin rose.

"Third."

Another hole appeared and a coffin rose from it.

"Fourth."

The group stood there in total shock. The door fell from first coffin revealing who was inside. It was the First Hokage. Another door fell revealing the Second Hokage. Two more fell revealing the Third and Fourth Hokage.

"This could be troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Agreed. He just resurrected the four Hokages." Shino said.


	13. Kabuto vs Neji

"This is unreal." Hanako said.

"You aren't kidding." Junshin said.

The First and Second Hokage looked back to see Orochimaru behind them.

"This guy summoned us again. He must really like us." The Second said.

"What a guy." The First said.

Orochimaru stepped up and stuck a kunai with a red tag attached to it into the back of the Hokage's head. The four pale bodies began to get their color back.

"I'll take four eyes." Neji said. "You guys can take the others."

"Oh that's balanced." Junshin said.

Neji smirked. Orochimaru leapt back on top of Manda.

"Now, let's start this." Satori said.

"You think you can beat me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Shut your trap." Satori snapped. "Sorasumaru get him."

"Yes, sir." The large cat said as he charged.

The cat moved at high speeds towards the large snake. The snake coiled back and stuck at Sorasumaru. Sorasumaru leapt to the right and as soon as his paws hit the ground he shot back towards the snake. With his claws exposed he tackled the giant snake. He smacked the snake across the face. Manda snapped at Sorasumaru. Sorasumaru leapt backwards out of the snake's range.

"Let's do this, Sorasumaru."

"Right."

Sorasumaru shot flammable air from his mouth. Satori did handseals. Dog, Rat, Pig, Dragon, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Nekoyu Endan." (Fire Element: Cat Air Bullet)

Satori shot fire from his mouth and it connected with Sorasumaru's air bullet creating a stream of fire. Manda was engulfed in the fire. Once the fire died down and the smoke cleared all that remained was snake skin.

"Damn, it shed its skin." Satori said.

Then from his left Manda came out of nowhere with his mouth wide open showing his fangs. Then out of nowhere Manda was slammed into the ground. Gamabunta and Katsuyu were sitting on top of him. On top of Katsuyu was Tsunade, and on top of Gamabunta were Jiraiya and Naruto.

During the fight of the large animals, battle ensued under them. Neji was fighting Kabuto and the others ganged up on the four Hokages.

Neji lowered himself into his battle ready position. Kabuto fixed his glasses.

"You can't beat me. You're too weak." Kabuto said.

"Someone once taught me that things aren't written in stone." Neji said

Kabuto smirked. He stood confidently facing Neji. The two ninjas ran towards each other with kunai drawn. Their weapons hit and the two jumped back. Neji pulled out four shuriken and threw them at Kabuto. The Sound spy dodged the attack. Neji ran in throwing punches and kicks. Kabuto dodged the kicks and just pushed away the punches. Kabuto responded with a punch to Neji's face and a kick to Neji's chest. Neji fell to the ground but shot back up and kicked Kabuto in the face. Neji attempted another kick but Kabuto caught it. Neji tried to pull it back but he couldn't. Kabuto's hand became surrounded with chakra and he touched Neji's right leg. He then touched Neji's left shoulder. Neji flipped backward he landed and his right leg burst into pain. He and Kabuto stared down one another.

"What did you do?" Neji demanded.

"I used my chakra to sever the nerves in your leg." Kabuto responded.

"Byakugan." Neji said as his Kekkei Genkai activated.

"That won't help." Kabuto said.

Neji smirked as he lowered himself with this hands spread outward. His left shoulder erupted into pain. He cringed but he dealt with it.

He ran towards Kabuto, regardless of the pain coming from his leg and shoulder.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō" (Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)

"Two strikes. Four strikes. Eight strikes. Sixteen strikes. Thirty-two strikes. Sixty-four strikes. One Hundred twenty-eight strikes."

The tips of Neji's fingers hit all over Kabuto, closing off his chakra points. Kabuto winced in pain each time his chakra points were closed off. The force of the last strike knocked Kabuto back into a tree.

"You shouldn't be able to get up." Neji said.

Kabuto began to stand up. Neji's eyes widened. He wasn't about to allow Kabuto to heal himself.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō" (Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)

"Two strikes. Four strikes. Eight strikes. Sixteen strikes. Thirty-two strikes. Sixty-four strikes. One Hundred twenty-eight strikes."

The tips of Neji's fingers all hit Kabuto in the face. His glasses shattered. Neji leapt backward. Kabuto fell frontward and hit the ground hard. Neji dropped to his knees and held his shoulder tightly. He then leaned forward and rested his head on the ground.


	14. The Fight of the Ages

The Leaf Ninjas and the two Akatsuki members scattered around the four Hokages. The resurrected Hokages were more than a match for the ninjas. Deidara molded some clay in his hands then threw then at the Third Hokage. They got brighter as they got closer to detonation. The Third grabbed it and threw it back at Deidara. Deidara wasn't ready for a counter and was going to be hit by his own attack. Junshin jumped in the way, knocked the explosive into the air just above his head, grabbed it and threw it back at the Third. They exploded as soon as they touched. Deidara and Junshin looked at each other and nodded to one another. Then they leapt back into battle. The remains of the Third grouped back together and the reanimated Third jumped back to his feet and back into battle.

Manda wasn't exactly thrilled to be sat on by Gamabunta and Katsuya.

"Get off of me right now or I'll kill you all." Manda demanded.

"You're going to kill us anyway." Jiraiya said.

"You have a point." Manda said.

Manda used all of his strength to push Katsuyu and Gamabunta off of him. The frog landed on the right of Sorasumaru and Katsuyu landed on the left. Manda struck towards Gamabunta. The Boss frog leapt into the air to avoid the snake's mouth. Katsuyu spit acid at Manda. The large snake evaded the acid with the exception of his tail. Manda hissed in pain. Sorasumaru sprinted in, extended his claws and sliced through Manda's side. Once Manda got his bearings straight he lunged at Gamabunta, who came in with his small sword. Manda opened his mouth to bite into his nemesis. Gamabunta spun around with his blade extended and sliced through Manda's open mouth and down the snake's body. Orochimaru who was on top was completely shocked that Jiraiya's summoning had killed his own.

"You are definitely going to die." Orochimaru said.

"We've all heard it before, dattebayo." Naruto yelled.

Tsunade, Naruto, and Jiraiya leapt off of their animals. Satori was about to leap off when looked down to see that his friends were being beaten by the resurrected Hokages. He took off his glove, bit the tip of his thumb, and then did a series of hand seals. Bird, Dog, Boar, Monkey, Ram.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." (Summoning Technique)

A small black cat appeared.

"Binx, I need to you help them down there." Satori said.

Binx saluted Satori then leapt off of Sorasumaru's head and joined the battle. The Second Hokage punched Sakura across the face. He turned around only to be scratched by Binx's claws. The Second Hokage drew kunai and threw it at Binx. Binx jumped to dodge the kunai but wasn't fast enough. The kunai grazed Binx's right eye. Stunned, Binx covered his eye with his paw. The Second then kicked Binx into a tree.

"BINX!" Satori shouted. "I'm going down there to help. Will you manage?" Satori asked.

"Yeah, I'll manage." Sorasumaru said.

Satori leapt off of Sorasumaru and joined the battle. The Second looked up to see Satori with both sai drawn, in the air above him. He reached out and grabbed Satori by the neck. The sudden stop made Satori drop his sai. The Second squeezed Satori's neck. Then Satori did more hand seals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

Satori blew the fireball right into the Second's face. The Second dropped Satori. Satori jumped back and retrieved his two sai. The Fourth Hokage was outfighting his opponents. He was too fast for them. Hanako leapt in behind him and place an explosive not on his back. She leapt backwards to avoid the blast. The explosive note glowed then exploded.

"Ha, one down." She said with a smile.

Her smile quickly faded when she saw that the Fourth was standing up and was being pieced back together.

"We've got to kill Orochimaru." Sakura yelled. "These things will keep coming as long as Orochimaru is still alive."

Meanwhile, Orochimaru had pulled out his Kusanagi sword. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto bombarded Orochimaru from all directions. Orochimaru was still too strong for them because of his Sharingan abilities. He ducked and dodged all their attacks even when they came all at once. They did their best to avoid being hit by the sword's blade. Jiraiya came in with a punch just as Tsunade came in with a flying kick. Orochimaru leapt into the air just as the two attacks were about to connect. The two Sannin hit one another. Jiraiya was thrown into a nearby tree, unconscious from Tsunade's kick. Orochimaru took a swipe at Tsunade. She caught the blade in between her hands. She moved the blade over to the left and used it as leverage as she kicked Orochimaru across the face with both of her feet. Orochimaru fell to the ground face first. Tsunade stood over him. Then without warning Orochimaru stood up and stabbed Tsunade with his sword. Tsunade's eyes were wide with shock. Satori saw what had happened and ran to Naruto.

"Naruto, I have a plan." Satori said.

He began to whisper in his ear while Orochimaru grabbed Tsunade by the face and pulled her close.

"There was no way that you could ever beat me." Orochimaru said.

He pushed Tsunade off the blade and her near lifeless body fell to the ground. Orochimaru stood over her with his sword raised in the air.

"Now you are going to die and I'll be the strongest ninja ever." Orochimaru said.

"You'll never be that." A voice said from behind.

Orochimaru looked back to see Naruto and Satori running towards him. Naruto held a hand out to his side while Satori moved his hands all around Naruto's, helping him mold chakra. A blue ball began to form.

"Don't get cocky, you brats." Orochimaru said as he shot snakes out of his hand towards the two ninjas.

The snakes impaled both Satori and Naruto. But both Satori and Naruto disappaered in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Kage Bunshin?"

Orochimaru turned around to see Naruto and Satori almost on top of him. Both of them were holding a ball of chakra that had blades of fire swirling around it.

"KATON" Satori yelled.

"FUUTON" Naruto yelled.

"ODAMA KASAI KAZE RASENGAN SHURIKEN!" They both said in unison.

(Great Ball Fire Wind Spiraling Sphere Shuriken)

The two Leaf Ninjas hit Orochimaru square in the chest with their new combined attack. Orochimaru caught fire and was ripped apart. Nothing remained of him. Satori and Naruto stood there panting. They looked to each other and smiled.

"Nice job, Naruto." Satori said.

"You too." Naruto replied.

Hanako threw a punch that connected with the Fourth's face and the head came clean off. Hanako was surprised with the result. The body and head began to fade in color and turn into sand. She looked around to see everyone else drop their guard when the other Hokages began to do the samething. The bodies crumbled away and all that was left was a pile of sand.

"Did we do it?" Junshin asked.

"I believe so." Shino said.

Neji limped next to his comrades. Shino and Shikamaru gave him support. Tsunade began to heal the wound inflicted on her by Orochimaru's sword. Jiraiya stumbled away from the tree that he had hit earlier. Deidara and Junshin looked at each other and nodded. Deidara walked over to Sakura who was looking at Naruto.

"We need to go. We've done too much already." Deidara said.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Alright."

Naruto looked over to Sakura who was putting on her Akatsuki cloak. Sakura looked back and mouthed the words: "Goodbye, Naruto." Then her and Deidara ran off into the distance, out of sight.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said softly to himself.

Satori walked up to his teammates.

"So what is the game plan now?" Satori asked.

"Well, I'm guessing we return to our own universe but the question is how?" Hanako said.

Shikamaru walked up.

"You could try going back the way you came." He said.

"We could try that." Junshin said. "Let's do it."


	15. Returning Home

A few hours later, they stood outside of the ruined Konoha and in front of an unusual cloud of fog. The three Leaf ninjas faced the others. Satori held the injured Binx in his arms. Tsunade did what she could to heal the wound but Binx was now blind in his right eye.

"What will you do now?" Hanako said.

"Even though the village is destroyed and we are all that are left, we will rebuild." Tsunade said. "I will become the next Hokage and this village will once again thrive as it once did."

"Sounds good. Good luck with that." Junshin said.

"Come on guys, it doesn't look like it will last much longer." Satori said.

Hanako and Junshin both stepped through the fog, and then after Satori had waved to his mirror friends, he stepped through. The three of them walked out of the fog cloud and they could see the open undamaged gates of Konoha in front of them.

"It looks good from here." Junshin said.

"Agreed." Satori said.

The three of them walked through the gates of Konoha with relieved looks on their faces. Izumo and Kotetsu ran out from behind the check in booth to the arriving ninjas.

"What happened to you guys? You guys are a day overdue." Kotetsu said.

"Tsunade-sama was about to send out a search party." Izumo said.

"It's a long story." Hanako said. "We'll go straight to Tsunade-sama to report."

Moments later, the three walked into Tsunade's office. Tsunade's eyes widened to see her Chuunins walk in. Azumi, Ishida and Masaki were in the office aswell.

"I was just about to send these three out to look for you." Tsunade said. "What happened?"

"Well Tsunade-sama, it all started…" Hanako began.

Later that day, Satori and Junshin sat under a tree. Satori lied on his back with his hands behind his head, his legs crossed and his forehead protector draped over his eyes. Binx lied asleep on top of his chest with a bandage over his right eye. Junshin was molding metal into different shapes. Hanako walked up and sat down next to Junshin.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, just messing around with metal." Junshin said.

Hanako looked at the metal as it took shape into a figurine of a person. However, it only took a human shape. There were no defining features to it.

"I'm not as good as my older brother. He was an artist. A very good one. He always had a blast when was doing something with his art." Junshin said.

Hanako looked at Junshin as he was talking, and then returned her gaze to the molding metal.

The End.


End file.
